runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lordgeorge16
Welcome! -- 02:53, 10 November 2008 (UTC) RE:Application Application accepted! 03:06, 11 November 2008 (UTC) My Apologies Sorry for the sudden log off on your visit to RuneScape. I had to go somewhere so I shut down my computer. Sorry about it. Hope we can meet again some time on RS! 20:37, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Toon Link/Amaterasu If you want to join my new clan, Toon Link/Amaterasu (We are allies of Guthix Blade), you must meet the following requirements: *A combat level of 20+ *10 or more quest points *Mithril armor/weapons or higher (Melee only) *Willow Longbow with Mithril Arrows or higher bow (Range only) *Able to at least cast telegrab (AKA 33+ Magic level). (Mage only) *Free players and members are both accepted in this clan (Although I'm not a member). All are ranked general. Long live Toon Link and Guthix Blade! (If you wish to join, click here, or contact me in game, I'm usually on either World 102 or playing Arcanists on the FunOrb site, and I usually keep private on friends. The easiest place to find me in World 102 is at Clan Wars or Varrock Ah I see you have created your own clan! I hope you'll still go on the Guthix Blade but the choice is yours not mine. Anyway, for the clan page I need to know if your clan is P2P or F2P or both so it can be categorized. Please tell me or another sysop your choices. Thanks and Good luck. 21:16, 25 November 2008 (UTC) HI Hello I'm Kisanorame, owner of Eternitys End, and I would like to say that you are welcome to request membership/alliance with my clan if you wish. Accepted. Lordgeorge16 19:39, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Can i join ur clan Hi im oop732 on rs and funorb. I was wandering if i can join ur clan? status non mem cb lvl 77 stats are 60 defense,60 attack,67str ,62 range,41 prayer,45mage,6runecrafting,21 construction, 65 hitpoints,37 agility,17 herblore,28 theiving,41 crafting,27 fletching,33 slayer,1 hunter, 41 mining,38 smithing,73 fishing,66 cooking,53 firemaking,53 woodcutting,3 farming,10 summoning I also enjoy playig arcainst on funorb my favorite spellbook is natureand my favorite map is goblin caves.i have two costumes cogs and flame dragon So can i join ur clan. if u do my rs name is oop732 and on funorb Accepted Lordgeorge16 10:58, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Lol Ranged I was just playing today and raised 23 ranged lvls in one day. That's like my new record. 23:07, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Lol, cool. I'm too lazy to raise my range, so I'm just sticking with melee and mage. Lordgeorge16 12:47, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Mage seriously? That wastes too much gp. The way i train mage is use low alch on potatoes when im standing a potato field with an explorer's ring. Yeah its a stupid idea. 20:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::I just go and play FoG for an hour, since you get free runes there. Lordgeorge16 21:43, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::Sry for the late message I just saw Ccleanerfan on RuneScape and were doing roaches. 21:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC)